1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly to an optical disk that has a pattern at the outer periphery of a data recording region and a method of fabricating such an optical disk.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various types of optical disks are now provided such as a CD (Compact Disk), a DVD (Digital Video Disk), an MO (Magneto Optical) disk, and an LD (Laser Disk). CDs are standardized into those having a diameter of 12 cm and a diameter of 8 cm.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional CD 1 of 12 cm in diameter. Referring to FIG. 1, a center hole 2 is formed at the center of CD 1 for attachment to a drive device. A data recording region 3 of 8 cm in diameter is provided at the inner circumference of CD 1. A plurality of pits are formed at data recording region 3 according to data. Data recording region 3 is covered with a reflective film. An outer circumferential region 4 of optical disk 1 is generally colorless and transparent. Optical disk 1 is completed as a product by having a label attached on the plane opposite to the light irradiation plane.
Since a conventional optical disk 1 has an outer circumferential region 4 that is colorless and transparent as described above, it has no impact on the general consumer and is not attractive as a commercial product.
An object of the present invention is to provide an economic optical disk with a pattern and a fabrication method thereof.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an optical disk includes a transparent substrate and a reflective film. The transparent substrate has a data recording region on which data is recorded at the inner circumference. The reflective film has a first region formed on the data recording region of the transparent substrate, and a second region forming a pattern on a region at the outer circumferential side of the data recording region of the transparent substrate.
An optical disk having a pattern formed at the outer circumferential region utilizing the reflective film formed on the data recording region can be fabricated at a low cost.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an optical disk includes a transparent substrate, a first reflective film, and a second reflective film. The transparent substrate has a data recording region on which data is recorded at the inner circumference thereof. The first reflective film is formed on the data recording region of the transparent substrate. The second reflective film is formed on a region at the outer circumferential side of the data recording region of the transparent substrate, and forms a pattern. Preferably, the second reflective film has a color differing from the color of the first reflective film.
In the present aspect, an optical disk with a pattern at a transparent outer circumferential region can be fabricated at a low cost.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method of fabricating an optical disk including a transparent substrate having a data recording region on which data is recorded at the inner circumference thereof includes the steps of: attaching a mask on a region other than the data recording region of the transparent substrate and the region located at the outer circumferential side of the data recording region and that forms a pattern; forming a reflective film on the transparent substrate where the mask is attached; and removing the mask from the transparent substrate.
According to the above fabrication method, a reflective film that forms a pattern is provided at the outer circumferential side of the data recording region in the step of forming a reflective film on the data recording film. Therefore, an optical disk with a pattern can be fabricated at a low cost without increasing the number of fabrication steps.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method of fabricating an optical disk including a transparent substrate having a data recording region in which data is recorded at the inner circumference thereof includes the steps of: attaching a first mask on a region other than the data recording region of the transparent substrate; forming a first reflective film on the transparent substrate where the first mask is attached; removing the first mask from the transparent substrate, attaching a second mask on a region located at the outer circumferential side of the data recording region of the transparent substrate and excluding the region that forms a pattern; forming a second reflective film on the transparent substrate where the second mask is attached; and removing the second mask from the transparent substrate. Preferably, the second reflective film has a color differing from the color of the first reflective film.
In the above fabrication method, a reflective film forming a pattern is provided at the outer circumferential side of the data recording region in the same step of forming a reflective film on the data recording region. Therefore, an optical disk with a pattern can be fabricated at a low cost. Since the color of the reflective film forming a pattern differs from the color of the reflective film at the data recording region, a more colorful optical disk can be fabricated at a low cost.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.